The Contractor shall write additional computer programs to support the research activities of the Research Group in the areas of nutritional epidemiology and the development of statistical methodology. For example, under the direction of the Biometry Research Group personnel, the Contractor shall work with the Cancer Institute staff to build statistical models that will handle two or more food groups or nutrients simultaneously;write programs to do Monte Carlo simulation studies;another example would be to assist in the analysis of nutrient intake data. These studies will have the overall goal of studying the effect of foods and nutrients on cancer and cancer prevention.